


You're him

by Spelacchiotto



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I'm not joking - Freeform, OOC Sherlock, Pregnancy, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spelacchiotto/pseuds/Spelacchiotto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock does something wrong, Irene only has to ask him to bring apologies and a cup of detheinated tea.</p>
<p>[Warning: Pregnancy, Established Relationship, this all might seem a lot too OOC and fluff]</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're him

Can I come and join you on the couch? SH

Only if you bring true apologies and a cup of tea. IA

 

Sherlock raises for a short moment his lips in a smile and stretches on the bed to put the phone down on the bedside table, standing up and putting the dressing gown on his shoulders. He comes out of the bedroom and goes to the kitchen, grabbing a mug. He puts the kettle on and takes out the detheinated blend for his partner. He walks on his tiptoes to the door jamb to glance over in the other room, finding the woman curled up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. He sighs, biting his lip, and finishes to make her the cup in silence. Then he takes it, ensuring that it isn’t too hot, and goes to the living room. He sits down on the sofa next to Irene and turns to face her, he can only see her dark hair and her wet eyes.

-I’m sorry, I made you some tea- he says, reaching out the mug.

The woman deeply sighs and sits up with difficult, the blanket sliding off her shoulders to reveal her swollen belly. She grabs the cup, carefully avoiding his gaze, and takes a sip sniffling.

-What are you apologizing for? For making me some tea or what?- she asks him in a whisper, her voice broken by the tears.

-I’m apologizing for going out without warning you before- he admits, lowering the look to the floor, guilt.

Irene nods and clicks the tongue on the palate.

-Do you know what made me feel worse, Sherlock? The fact that I can’t slap you- she hisses angrily, wrapping herself in the blanket. –Besides the fact that I didn’t know where you were, with who and when you would have come back home-.

The detective listens to her and swallows, playing with his hands.

-I was frightened. I woke up alone, and I can accept that, knowing your habits, but when you weren’t replying to my phone calls and my texts, I got mad. I can’t go out to search you, I almost can’t stand up by myself, I was locked in here, useless and helpless. I couldn’t even call that DI or doctor Watson since I’m still undercover, what else could I do?- she bursts out, putting the mug down on the coffee table in front of her.

Sherlock follows the move with his gaze ad bites his lower lip, not able to hold her look. He widens his eyes as he feels two arms wrapped around his waist and a tickling on the neck, caused by her hair.

-Don’t ever do that again. Ever- she mutters against the man’s shoulder, hiding the face and deeply inhaling his scent.

-I’m sorry- he says, spreading his arms and hugging her. Then he runs a hand down her back and rests the chin on the top of her head, after putting the blanket on her shoulders.

-You don’t know how I felt, Sherlock, I hate feeling helpless and not having the control of the situation, especially now- adds the woman, trying to fight back the tears, in vain. The other pulls away and cups her face, clearing the tears away with his thumbs.

-I’m here- he simply replies with a firm tone that seems to calm her down a bit.

-I don’t know what I would do without you. Thomas needs a father whit him who takes care of him, and I need a man to love who makes me feel loved. You’re him- she continues, looking straight into his eyes.

-I’m here- repeats Sherlock, placing his lips on hers and a hand on the top of her stomach, receiving a weak kick in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first worl on AO3 about the Sherlock fandom and Adlock ship :)  
> I'd really love to receive a comment!


End file.
